


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 3

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: If you voted 🙂 pwede ka na mag exit, pwede lang to sa mga nag vote ng ☺ hahahaha chareng sige basa na okay lang hahahahaha.
Series: ISEAYOU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Kudos: 14





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 3

**Author's Note:**

> If you voted 🙂 pwede ka na mag exit, pwede lang to sa mga nag vote ng ☺ hahahaha chareng sige basa na okay lang hahahahaha.

"I'm curious, ano ba yan?" Sehun's hands slide down to Luhan's clothed buttcheeks that makes Luhan smile.

"Is this a butt?" biro ni Sehun sabay tawa. Alam naman ni Luhan na wala siya masyadong pwet pero nakakainis bakit kailangan pa sabihin.

"iniinis mo ko? wag na kaya-hmp" Sehun cut him off with a kiss. Luhan's hand on Sehun's neck tracing his jawline with his thumb.

Luhan stop the kiss, Sehun slowly open his eyes as he felt no lips touch his again.

"I love you" bulong ni Luhan, hinalikan ang mag noo ni Sehun pababa sa kilay, mata na napapikit dahil sa paghalik nito, sa pisngi pabalik sa mga labi nito.

  
Kung nararamdaman ang pagmamahal naramdaman na ni Sehun yun dahil sa nga labi na lumapat sa mukha niya. Nakakatunaw ng puso, kaya naman gusto na niyang ibalik lahat yun kay Luhan.

Pinasok ni Sehun ang mga kamay niyo sa loob ng sweater ni Luhan, hinaplos ang mainit nitong likod papunta sa bewang nito taas baba, sinusundan ang korte ng bewang na nagpangiti kay Luhan habang naghahalikan sila.

"babie stop" Luhan called out between their kisses, he chuckle pero hindi pa rin tumigil si Sehun sa paghaplos sa bewang nito habang hinahalikan si Luhan kaya naman siya na mismo ang pumigil dito.  
"I said stop" hinawakan ni Luhan yung kamay ni Sehun na bewang niya na nasa loob ng sweater niya. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Sehun pero ngumiti lang to sa kanya.

"gusto mo sa iba ko lagay?" hindi na nakasagot si Luhan dahil biglang napunta ang kamay ni Sehun sa nipples niya na nagpahigpit ng kapit niya sa balikat nito. Sehun saw how Luhan change his face into pleasured one kaya pinagpatuloy lang niya ang pagmasahe sa mga nipples ni Luhan.

"haah" napapikit si Luhan dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa ni Sehun, sa bawat dampi ng palad ni Sehun sa dulo ng nipples niya parang mas gusto pa niyang diinan to, na nakikita na sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Luhan yung sarap na nanararamdaman niya. He's turned on. 

Sehun was happy na naramdaman niyang nasasarapan si Luhan kaya naman nas dinadagan niya yung pleasure. Tinigil ni Sehun ang ginagawa niya kaya nakahinga na si Luhan ng maayos para siyang tumakbo. Napadilat siya nung biglang itaas ni Sehun yung sweater niya hanggang lumabas yung nipples niya na medyo mapula na dahil sa ginawa ni Sehun.

"sehun w-AH" napaungol si Luhan nung biglang sipsipin ni Sehun yung nipple niya. "haah" nakapasok pa rin sa loob ng sweater sinapo ni Sehun ang likod ni Luhan habang patuloy pa rin sa paghalik at pagsipsip sa mga nipples nito. Walang ibang nagawa si Luhan kundi umungol at kumapit sa buhok ni Sehun.

Sehun just keep on doing what he is doing while listening to Luhan's hissed and moans, tiniis ang bawat hila ng buhok sa kanya ni Luhan ayos lang yun basta kapalit nung ay magagandang ungol mula sa kanya at the same time it makes him turned on as well.

"Ba..bie hmm" ungol ni Luhan na nagpatigil kay Sehun, hingal na hingal ito at pulang pula ang mga pisngi. Hirap na hirap na si Luhan dahil gusto na niyang labasan, napatingin sa baba si Sehun at kita niya kung paano tanggalin ni Luhan ang butones ng pantalon niya sabay baba sa zipper nito. 

"let's take care of that" sabi ni Sehun mabilis na hinubad ang grey na jacket ni Luhan tapos hinubad din niya ang kanya. Dahan dahan na pinahiga ni Sehun si Luhan pabalik sa sofa mabilis na binaba ang pants at underwear ni Luhan, sinipa hanggang mawala na ito.

Tinignan ni Sehun si Luhan mula sa daliri sa paa, pataas sa binti, legs, his thing na tayong tayo dahil sa kagagawan niya which makes Sehun smile a little.

"what are you doing?" Luhan said, nagulat siya nung biglang halikan ni Sehun yung paa niya, kissing every skin na nadaanan niya. Habang paakyat ng paakyat ang halik ni Sehun paakyat ng paakyat din ang excitement sa katawan ni Luhan.

"teka ah~!" sigaw ni Luhan nung sipsipin ni Sehun yung balat sa pagitan ng hita niya, for Sehun it was warm and the softest skin he ever touch, he can't get enough of it that's why he put a mark on it.

Pataas ng pataas ang paghinga ni Luhan nung binuka ni Sehun ng mabuti yung mga binti niya at the same time conscious kasi anlapit ng mukha ni Sehun sa pagkalalaki niya.

"san...sandale" Luhan pushed Sehun a little. Sehun look up with a questioning look on his face. "I'll take a...I'll take a bath first" nahihiyang sabi ni Luhan that only gives Sehun an idea.

"let's take a bath together then" hindi na nakasagot pa si Luhan dahil bigla siyang binuhat ni Sehun.

"SEHUN I CAN WALK! BABA MO NA AKO!" sigaw ni Luhan pero tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun hanggang makapasok sila sa shower room, binaba na siya ni Sehun almost fall kasi nanginig yung tuhod niya buti nalang nahawakan siya ni Sehun.

"you can't even stand" bulong nito sabay ngisi. Luhan slap his shoulder then pout while eyeing Sehun. Alam ni Sehun na nainis to kaya tumigil na siya sa pag ngisi pinalitan niya ito ng seryosong mga tingin, napasandal sa malamig pader si Luhan dahil sa pag aalis ni Sehun ng pantalon at underwear. Luhan can't believe that his eyes own those broad chest, those fine abs and big thing down there.

Hinagis ni Sehun yung natitirang damit sa labas ng shower tapos humarap na ulit siya kay Luhan, binuksan niya yung shower then he pulled Luhan under the pouring water.

Hindi nag atubiling halikan si Luhan kahit na may tubig na dumadaloy sa katawan nila. It was a bit a cold pero nawawala dahil init na nararamdaman nilang dalawa. Pinatay muna ni Sehun yung shower at tinigil ang halikan nila, kinuha niya yung bath shampoo ng hotel nilagay sa palad niya tapos kinusot sa buhok ni Luhan.

"I can do it"

"ako na magpapaligo sayo para mabilis" sabi ni Sehun sabay ngiti, alam ni Luhan mga ngiting yun.

"gusto mo lang hawakan katawan ko"

Naglagay naman ng liquid soap si Sehun sa palad niya. "buti alam mo" sabi niya bago ikalat yung sabon sa balikat ni Luhan, pababa sa mga braso, he saw some hickeys around Luhan's nipples na siya ang gumawa he touch it then look at Luhan.

"does it hurt?" umiling lang si Luhan na may kasamang ngiti. Ngiti dahil natutuwa siya dahil Sehun still care for him kahit nag se-sex sila. For him it was romantic at isa sa mga nagustuhan ni Luhan.

Sinabon ni Sehun buong katawan ni Luhan hanggang sa pinaka baba at pinakaloob. Pinasok niya yung dalawang daliri niya na may bula pa, nilabas pasok. Yumakap lang si Luhan sa leeg ni Sehun, pilit tinitibayan ang tuhod dahil sa mga mahahabang daliri na pumapasok sa kanya na nagpapahina sa kanya.

"Sehun im coming~" sigaw ni Luhan na mas lalong lumakas dahil sa echo. Luhan rub his erected shaft on Sehun's thing, both are leaking with precum, inalalayan ni Sehun ang likod ni Luhan while rubbing himself to him. Sinasabay sa bawat pasok ng daliri niya ang bawat galaw ni Luhan sa kanya, paulit ulit na pag ungol nilang dalawa na napalitan ng sigaw na bumalik din sa kanila. Sabay silang nilabasan at tumama lahat ito sa tyan nila pareho, lumayo ng konti si Sehun para tignan ang likido na nilabas nila parehas, it was sticking them together.

"that was sexy" bulong ni Sehun bago halikan si Luhan na hingal na hingal pa rin.

Nagbanlaw na sila parehas, nag sabon ulit because they just made a messed.  
"done, let's go" sabi ni Sehun sabay patay sa shower at nagmadaling lumabas ng shower. Luhan suspects.

"hoy! hoy! bakit nagmamadali ka?" hinila ni Sehun yung towel na nakasabit sa pader sabay punas sa katawan ng isang pasada bago ipulupot sa bewang. Kumuha pa ng isang towel para iabot kay Luhan na naghihintay pa rin sa sagot niya kung bakit ito nagmamadali.

"round two" Sehun wink. "dry yourself up, come on" he said bago lumabas ng cr to give Luhan some privacy to dry up.

"hoy teka!" sigaw ni Luhan pero huli na siya kasi lumabas na si Sehun. "akala ko yun na yun?" bulong niya habang pinupunasan ang sarili. 

\- end, back to twitter-


End file.
